The use of wire harnesses for electrical wiring of machines, motor vehicles, aircraft, water vehicles and the like is known. In addition, as machines, vehicles, etc., continue to employ more and more electronic devices for operation and/or safety, the number of wire harnesses used as part of or within such equipment continues to increase.
Wire harness clamps that can guide and/or restrict the placement of wire harnesses and thereby prevent entanglement, misplacement and the like are also known. And, heretofore wire harness clamps have attempted to be adjustable in the number and size of wire harnesses that can fit therewithin and be held thereby. However, such wire harness clamps have exhibited limited success and have not provided adequate protection to wire harnesses held therewithin against surrounding and/or proximate objects that can rub or vibrate against the wire harnesses and cause damage thereto. As such, an improved wire harness clamp that provides protection to wire harnesses held therewithin from surrounding objects and is flexible with respect to the number and/or size of the wire harnesses that can be clamped and held would be desirable.